the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty is the beast
'Mission Details' *'Date': 27-05-13 *'Submitted by': N/A *'Rank': A *'Overseer':Levi Yuki *'Recapper': Levi Yuki *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 4000 'Ninja Team' *Kantaro Uzumaki *Taro 'Mission Profile' Story: A town in the west of the land of Lightning is a popular vacation resort for people from all countries, however for quite some time more people have been going then coming back. The villages are are suspicious of the town and have not informed them of this. Goal: Find out why the people are dissapearing and stop it. Mission Recap: Kantaro and Taro meet a bit away from the village. As they head for the town they see why it is a hotspot. Beautiful weather, beaches and people everywhere. All restaurants are filled to the brim and people are everywhere. The town seems very pleasant. The biggest building seems to be an Inn in the middle of the town so they head over there. They go to talk to the elderly lady at the front desk. She seems very nice and tells the man that she knows of no one dissapearing. The two ninja and her go to the back room to talk in private. She says she knows of no one dissappearing and offers the two ninja a candy. Kantaro declines and Taro accepts, but doesn't eat it. She tells them that sometimes people leave the Inn without saying goodbye, but that they always leave money and tidy the room, so she was never suspicious. She shows the ninja one of these rooms and the only thing they see is that someone clearly had sex in the bed. The ninja's see this as a dead end and say they will check out the beach. The old lady then tells them that they will then get a chance to meet Ms Giman. A female model who is very desired around the town. The two head for a very crowded beach and see one area is aspecially crowded. All people sitting around one person it seems. As the ninja head over there they see it is a beautiful young woman with long blond hair, an hourglass body, a nice tanned skin and that all wrapped in a tight red bikini. The woman is Ms Gidan, she has a bitchy tone as she tells Taro to get out of her sun, but Taro goes to offer her the candy from the innlady. Gidan sees the candy and talks in a more flirty tone to them. Kantaro asks Gidan if they can talk in private and Gidan snaps her fingers as the people around her move away. They ask her about dissapearing people and she seems to not be very intrested in the conversation as she says she hasn't noticed anything. Kantaro notices a small black mark on Gidans chest which dissapears fast. A girl in the background says that a girl named Katya had a friend who was missing and that Katya was just heading for the inn. Taro sees a crying girl which is Katya and she tells Taro her story. Her friend has gone missing. She had left the Inn without her. When Katya went to the innlady to ask the innlady said Katya's friend had checked out and paid by leaving the money in the room, but Katya had already checked the room and there was way to much money on the bed. The innlady didn't mention this. Taro asks Katya if her friend had any boys over that night. Katya said that her friend had sex that night, but didn't see who and it probably wasn't a boy since she was a lesbian. Taro says that he and Kantaro should head back to Ms Gidan. As they head for her Taro blatantly asks if Gidan is a lesbian. Gidan seems shocked, but suddenly the black stripe appears and she says that she is straight and that she needs to go back to the inn. Taro and Kantaro walk with her. As they get into the inn they see a young man sitting at the register. They ask him where the old lady is and he answers that she left of after she took some girl named Katya in her back office. He assumes they are headed to the caves. As Gidan hears this a curse mark spreads over her entire body and she dashes of towards the cave with Taro and Kantaro following her. Gidan heads into a cave and as they head into the cave they see the old lady is sucking what seems to be chakra out of Katya. The old lady says it would have been so much easier had the ninja just eaten the candy, but both ninja ignore her. The woman whispers something to a seal on her arm: "Gidan you want to kill them." As Kantaro hears this he fires an energy arrow at the woman, but Gidan goes into second curse state and blocks the arrow with her strong claw. (Appearance is this but with long blond hair and a red bikinihttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120319210943/masseffect/images/e/eb/ME3_Banshee.png) Taro heads at Gidan and uses ressonating echo drill. Gidan easily blocks it, but the after shock hits her causing her to vomit and get a bit imbalanced. This doesn't head long however as the woman uses some handseals and Gidan seems to be fine. Gidan slashes down at Kantaro with her big claw. Kantaro tries to block with his wind chimes, but she easily slashes through getting her claw lodged deep in Taro's shoulder, however the wind chimes do numb that hand. Kantaro fires an arrow at the old lady and Gidan, but Gidan jumps to them and takes one arrow in the leg and blocks one with her claw. This way the old woman won't get hit. Taro uses his sound style to send a shockwave through the entire room. Kantaro substitutes just in tim and isn't hit. Gidan is hit and falls to the ground. The old lady whispers into her arm: "You want to protect me". Suddenly Katya jumps before the old woman and is knocked away by the blast as she blocks it for the old woman. The old woman uses a jutsu to restore Gidan's wounds. Gidan screams and expels chakra from her legs and charges towards Kantaro. Kantaro uses lightning tether in time and dodges back as he charges up his energy style: Photonic missile and shoots it at Gidan. Gidan tries to block it with her not numbed claw, but is caught in a large explosion sending a shockwave through the room. It looks like she might have died, but as you look closer you see her figure standing in the dust of the explosion. Her entire arm was blown off and her body is covered in serious burns. Gidan screams out of pain. Taro uses Sectumsempera and cuts the old womans left arm clean of. The woman seems furious. The old woman screams about how unforgivable that was and how she is a sealing legend. Her accomplishments are legendary and she has learned to master the curse mark like no one ever had. She screams that she will show them her power. Her gut glows a strong light, but it seems to do nothing. The woman faints falling down on her face. It is quiet for a few seconds, but suddenly Gidan begins to shout at high pitched tones. She seems to be in extreme pain. The creature grows to two times its original size and all its muscles become huge. Its arm begins to move, the numbing was lifted of it.She jumps towards at Kantaro with greater speed and power and plans to slam his giant claw down on him. Kantaro uses his special substitution jutsu and he dodges the attack narrowly as the claw hits the ground and easily breaks it apart. Kantaro undoes his Yin seal and uses his lightning tether to get on Gidan's back. Taro uses a sonic wave which hits Gidan straight in the face. She walks back a bit dazed, but stays on her feet. Gidan smashes her claw along the ceiling of the cave hoping the rocks would crush Kantaro, however Kantaro keeps on going to end up under her chest he gets hit by a few small stones, but nothing to damaging. Gidan's massive body is now hunched over Kantaro as big boulders fall on her back. Her curse mark is clearly visible. Kantaro supercharges his unsealing abilities and seals the curse mark. Causing Gidan to go back to her human form, though she is missing an arm and clothes. She points at the old woman and says to kill her, which Kantaro does by impaling her head with his sword. Taro asks Gidan to explain what is going on and she does. She says "the old woman was Yoma Ditu. One of the greatest sealers to have ever lived. Inventor of the Curse mark desire seal and the trader of soul jutsu. Those candies were the mark for the curse seal. They would activate a curse seal on the inside and outside of ones body. With this she can give anybody any desire, or take any desire away. Gidan's desire was to protect Yoma Ditu and place curse seals on other victims, which Gidan could do through sex. She explains the trader of life jutsu is a jutsu from which you can steal the life force of a young girl, but only if the victim desires it. This way Yoma Ditu has lived for over a hundred years. All victims are dead s Yoma Ditu sucked thei life force out, but Katya still lives as the ritual was finished. Gidan thanks Kantaro and Taro for what they did saving her, Katya's and a lot of future girls their lives. Taro decides to leave no witnesses and decapitates Gidan using sectumsempera, but Kantaro saves Katya before Taro can reach her. Category:Mission